Realization
by gingerotaku55215
Summary: Italy was bored and got a tip from a friend on what to do to make Germany proud. Germany reacts in a totally different way than expected and Italy is hurt and leaves to stay with his fratello. What will Germany find out while he is left alone in his house? ONE SHOT.


A/N: It's been a little while since I've written or read anything. Recently though, I began re-watching Hetalia and ideas just began to flow. I wrote this yesterday and I'm kind of nervous because I decided to post the link to this story on Facebook so that any of my close friends could choose to read it! Anyways, I hope all my friends and fans will enjoy my fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters I will be using in this story.

One day while Italy was staying at Germany's house, the blond told the brunette to stay at the house and to stay out of trouble while Germany was gone fighting a country that Italy didn't care about. Italy smiled at his German friend and told to go off and be a bad ass like usual. With that said, Germany nodded and walked out of the house.

The very next day, Italy received a letter from his German ally saying that he was going to be gone for at least an entire week due to the travel and fighting. Italy just plopped down on Germany's couch and re-read the letter.

"A whole week? Germany works so hard all the time while I'm always retreating or eating pasta. He makes me so proud…I wish I could do something that would make Germany proud of me…Oh well I guess…What should I do? It's so boring without Germany here to scold me."

Italy got up off the couch and went walking around the German's house, hoping he could get some ideas. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see an unopened bottle of wine that France had given to Italy at the last World Conference.

Italy suddenly had an idea, "I know! I'll call Big Brother France! He'll help me find something to do!" and with that, Italy ran over to the phone and dialed France's number.

Italy listened to the phone ring and then heard the click of someone answering, "Big Brother France!" Italy cheered right as heard that click.

The excited Italian heard a sigh, "What so you want Italy? I was enjoying a glass of Bordeaux."

"Well, Germany left to go fight and he's going to be gone an entire week! I'm so bored and lonely! What should I do?" Italy asked, hoping to get a friendly piece of advice from his big brother.

"I know just how you feel Italy, c'est tres triste mon ami. Stupid America and Britain left me out of their plans! How rude!" France replied, ranting to Italy instead of answering his question.

Italy had a puzzled look on his face, "What plans? Can I join their plans? Will they let me make pasta? Germany doesn't have an of the ingredients for pasta here."

"Well," France began, "if you want to make me feel better, you could spy on them and then tell Germany and Japan what you heard."

"Why would I do that? It sounds boring," Italy said.

"You should do it because they are coming with plans to capture Germany and Japan," France replied, hoping to encourage the slow brunette to ruin the meeting he wasn't invited to.

Italy still wasn't quite sure though, "I'm no good at spying. You remember what happened at the one Allies meeting I got into. You guys saw me."

The French man sighed and then said something he knew would get the Italian's interest, "Listen, we didn't even know you were there until you spoke. Just be quiet this time and those idiots won't even realize that you're there! Just imagine how proud your German friend would be if you were to tell him what you heard."

"Proud…" Italy repeated to himself out loud.

France smirked on the other end of the phone line, "Yes! He would be so proud of his petit ally! The meeting will be taking place at America's house in a few days. If you leave now, you should make it just in time for the actual meeting."

"Okay Big Brother France! Thanks for the idea!" Italy replied before hanging up the phone. He quickly went into Germany's room to get his uniform and as soon as he was dressed, he headed out to go to America's house.

***America's House***

Once Italy got to America's house, he noticed that Britain had just arrived also. America and Britain were greeting each other in the front door way. Italy went around the back to see if there was an opening for him and he noticed that the back door was wide open. When he slipped inside, he took a quick look around the room. A flat screen TV hooked to one wall and there were two chairs and a couch facing the TV. In the back of the room, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor of America's house. As Italy was looking for a good hiding place in what he realized was the living room, he heard America's loud voice coming from down the hall towards him. He quickly and quietly climbed to the top of the stairs and peeked his head out a little so that he could see both of the strong countries below.

"Britain dude! You would not believe how wicked cool this new game-" America was saying until Britain smacked him upside the head as they both sat down on the couch facing each other.

"America, I'm here to talk strategy. I don't want to hear about you sitting on your ass, pretending to fight and stuffing your stupid face with hamburgers!" Britain said, scolding his former colony.

America sniffled, "Calm down Britain dude! You can be so wicked mean sometimes."

Britain sighed, "Let's just get started, shall we?"

"Fine," America said.

"What do you suppose we should do, America?" Britain asked, officially starting the meeting.

America flashed a bright smile and gave Britain a thumbs up, "Go in and kick some ass of course!"

Britain placed his head in his hand, "American, that is not a strategy. How about we kidnap Italy? Then Germany and Japan will have to come save him. That plan worked once before with Germany."

America frowns, "But dude, Japan never came to their rescue. Germany is always the one to save Italy."

Britain chuckles, "True. Plus, Germany must be getting tired of rescuing him. He'll probably just leave Italy with us this time. He'd be all too happy to be rid of the ditzy little country."

The two countries began to laugh and Italy pulled his head back so that he could no longer see the two laughing below. Italy brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs tightly. He couldn't help but think back to all the times Germany has come to his rescue. In each memory, Italy noticed how tired Germany seemed in each one and how the blond's irritation grew with each situation. Italy then began to tear up but shook his head. He believed that if he relayed this meeting to Germany, he would be forgiven by his blue-eyed friend.

Then Italy heard Britain clear his throat, "Well America, let's just stick with using Italy as bait."

America huffed, "Fine…I still want to kick ass."

"You can kick as much ass as you want when you play your stupid new video game later. Now, I believe you promised me some sight-seeing for today," Britain said as America lead Britain out of the living room towards the front door. Italy waited until he couldn't hear their voices and quietly climbed down the stairs and exited out the still open back door.

***Back at Germany's***

When Italy got back to Germany's house, he noticed that his ally was already home. Italy ran inside, excited to tell the German of his exploits.

When Italy saw Germany, he hugged his blond friend and smiled up at Germany when the large nation gently pushed him back, lightly gripping Italy's arms, "Vhere vere you? I told you to stay here und out of trouble."

"Si, but I didn't get in any trouble! I spied on America and Britain and I heard their plans! They want to kidnap me and use me as bait to capture you and Japan! Aren't you proud of me Germany? Did I do a good job?" Italy asked, smiling hopefully at the German.

Germany stood there shocked for a moment and the began to tightly grip Italy's arms causing to smaller nation to wince and whimper, "That vas stupid of you Italy! Vhat if you had been captured?! I am getting tired of having to save you every other day! Vhat if I vouldn't of been able to save you?! Vhat then?!"

Italy looked down at his feet trying not to cry, "I-I thought you'd be proud of me if I was able to spy on them. Germany! Ow! Please let go! You're hurting me!"

Germany let go of Italy's arms and just shook his head at the quivering Italian. The joke that Britain had made suddenly replayed itself in Italy's mind and the tears he had been trying to hold back began to steadily fall down his cheeks.

Germany's face softened as he tried to grab the crying Italians hand, "Italy…" but Italy pulled his hand away.

"I-it's fine Germany. I get it. I-I'll just go take a siesta at home with Romano. I-I'll be back soon," and with that, Italy ran out of Germany's house.

Germany didn't know what to do. He decided that it'd probably be best if he just left the Italian alone for now. After all, Italy did say that he'll be back soon. So, Germany decided that he'd go to sleep and wait quietly for the brunette to crawl into bed with him. Germany was up all night waiting for the slightest shake of the bed to show him that Italy was there.

At one point, he did feel a slight shake and the blond nation sat up quickly, "Italy, I am so sorry!"

There was no response and the German's blue eyes got used to the darkness, he realized it was the cat that Italy was always playing with. Germany sighed and laid back down, missing the warmth that Italy gave off when he slept next to him.

***Week Time Skip***

It has been an entire week since Germany has seen or heard anything from the bubbly, pasta-loving nation and he was growing more worried and tired each day the Italian was missing. Germany found that without Italy he has no one to talk to, he's unable to sleep without Italy next to him and that he doesn't laugh or smile without him. He's discovered that he is in love with the little Italian.

Germany has tried everyday to call Italy to apologize and to tell Italy all the new things he's discovered. He wanted to tell Italy that he made a stupid mistake and that he regrets it with all his being. He wants to confess his true feelings for the brunette. To tell Italy that he is the most important person in his life.

Sadly, every time Germany called, Romano would answer and tell him off and call him a bastard and to never show his face around Italy again.

Germany was getting tired of hearing Romano's stupid voice. All Germany wanted was to hear Italy's voice and for him to say that he was coming back to the German's house. Germany was worried about the small nation and wasn't quite sure what to do.

He then decided to call Japan, "Hello? Japan?"

"Hai, this is Japan," Japan replied.

Germany sighed, "I need you to go to Italy's house und check up on him for me."

"Why can't you do it?" Japan asked.

"Can you please just do it for me? I did something stupid und I can't seem to fix it. Please help me Japan," Germany begged quietly. Japan was surprised to hear his strong ally begging.

"Hai Germany. I'll go check on him," Japan said and Germany hung up. Germany then sat on his couch, determined to stay there until he got word from Japan about Italy's condition.

***Italy's House***

When Japan arrived at Italy's house, Romano let him in and lead him to Italy's room. Japan was stunned by what he saw.

Italy was sitting in the corner of his room with his knees drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on top of his knees. The usual care free smile was gone from Italy's face and was replaced by a sullen frown. In front of Italy on the floor were two things: a plate full of untouched pasta and a photo of Italy, Germany and Japan. Japan could see marks on the photo that looked like where tears had fallen.

When Japan got over the initial shock of seeing the unusually sullen Italian, he walked over and kneeled in front of Italy and lightly placed his hand on Italy's shoulder.

Italy looked up at Japan with puffy, red eyes, "Hi Japan. I wasn't expecting any company. Sorry you have to see me like this. What do you need Japan?"

Japan could feel his heart breaking listening to the monotone of his normally energetic friend, "Germany asked me to check on you. He wouldn't tell me what happened though. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing really," Italy said dejectedly while shrugging his shoulders, "There's this though. I know you can't read it but Germany can," Italy finished as he handed a terribly written letter to Japan.

"Hai Italy. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me or visit me. I am your friend after all," Japan quietly said as he lightly squeezed Italy's shoulder. Italy began to cry quietly as he nodded his head at Japan's kind words. Japan got up to leave and glanced one last time at his crying friend before he left to give the letter to Germany.

***Japan Arrives at Germany's***

When Japan arrived at Germany's house, he saw Germany sitting on his couch holding a photo in his hand.

"Italy was looking at the same photo," Japan stated.

Germany looked up at Japan, "Really? How is he? Vhat did he say?"

Japan told Germany about the whole encounter with Italy. As Japan was speaking, he could see Germany's eyes dropping lower with every detail of Italy's emotional state.

"Italy said that this is for both of us but I can't read it," Japan said, ending his story while handing the letter to Germany.

When Germany grabbed it, he could see smudges in the ink where it was obvious Italy's tears had fallen from his beautiful hazel eyes. Germany then took a deep breath and began to silently read the scribble. When he finished reading, Germany just stared at the writing.

He didn't speak until Japan asked him a question, "What does it say Germany?"

"Basically, he's sorry for being veak. He said he doesn't vant to get in our vay anymore. He doesn't vant to disappoint me anymore. He said that…" Germany had to stop to take a deep, shaky breath.

Japan placed his hand on the large nation's shoulder, "It's alright Germany. Take as much time as you need."

Germany nodded at his black-haired friends words, " He said that he's…he's in love vith me…und that's vhy he doesn't vant to be the source of my anger und exasperation. He said that the vorld vill definitely turn on our axis if he isn't a part of it…Mein Gott, Japan…he vants to leave the Axis."

Japan couldn't believe what he was seeing. The normally angry, strong-willed man was crying and gripping the letter so tightly that his knuckles were as white as fresh fallen snow.

"Germany, you know what you need to do. Go to Italy and tell him," Japan said, smiling knowingly at his German friend. Germany nodded his head and quickly got up and walked out the front door.

***Germany Arrives at Italy's***

Germany was running up the path to Italy's house when he saw Romano come out the door, waiting for the German.

When Germany came face to face with Romano, he was greeted with a vicious glare, "What do you want you potato eating bastard? Haven't you caused enough grief for my fratello?"

"Please!" Germany began to beg, "That's vhy I need to see him! I have to fix this!"

"Sure! You know you don't care about him! Not really! You're just worried about what your boss will do to you if you fuck up the tie between you and Italy! You're just trying to save your own ass!"

Germany's rage exploded, "God Damnit listen to me! How dare you refer to Italy as just another one of my allies! He is the most important person to me! I would rather let my boss or the Allies kill me before I let Italy suffer any longer because of my own stupidity! I have to tell him how I feel! Please, Romano!"

Romano quietly stared into the blue eyes of the German for a moment and sighed, "Fine. Don't you dare EVER hurt my fratello again or I will kill you."

Germany nodded his head and walked into the house. He walked down the familiar hallway to Italy's room When he entered Italy's room, he closed the door behind him and took a step towards the Italian who was lying in his bed, his back towards Germany.

"Again, I'm sorry fratello but I'm not really hungry," Italy said as he heard the foot steps coming towards him.

"It's me Italy," Germany said quietly and Italy quickly jumped out of bed and stood up.

"Oh, hello Germany," Italy said, not quite looking at Germany.

Germany pulled the letter Italy had wrote out of his pocket and held it out for Italy to see, "Vhat the hell is this?"

"I-it's for the best Germany," Italy began as he tried to walk past the German and open the door but the blond just placed his hand on the door, knowing he was much stronger than the Italian.

"Italy, please tell me vhere all of this is coming from. I vant to understand vhy you reacted this vay," Germany said gently.

Italy took a deep breath, "Well, while I was spying on Britain and America, they were saying how weak I was and how you were getting tired of me. T-they said y-you would just leave me and…" but Italy couldn't finish because he was sobbing and trying in vain to wipe away the trails of tears flowing from his eyes. Germany frowned and then he grabbed Italy in a tight embrace.

After a moment, Germany let go of the still crying Italian, "Italy, please look at me."

When Italy didn't move, the blond gently cupped Italy's chin with his hand and brought the brunette's lip gently to his.

When Germany pulled away, Italy had a confused look on his face but he was no longer crying, "Italy, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the vay I did. You deserved my praise but I lashed out at you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I vill alvays come to your rescue. Ve made pink svear, remember? I came here to tell you that vhile you vere gone, my life vas miserable. I missed you sleeping next to me, I missed vatching you make pasta and I missed your smile. I vant to tell you that I have realized vhat you mean to me. Italy, ich liebe dich. I vill never let you leave my side,"

When Germany finished, he let a single tear fall and smiled at Italy. The Italian reached up and gently brushed away the stray tear and began crying again. This time though, Italy was smiling and laughing. The small nation wrapped his arms around the larger nation's neck and kissed him. Germany placed his arms around Italy's small waist.

When Italy then pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Germany's broad chest, "Ti amo, Germany." 

A/N: Well? What do you think? This is my first Hetalia fic so please don't be too harsh…please review! Until next time!


End file.
